Kungyan (Fist of Death/Fury of the Karate Experts)
Kungyan (Grace Renat) is the villainess in the 1982 Mexican adventure movies "Fist of Death" and it's sequal, "Fury of the Karate Experts". These two movies were originally titled "El puno de la Muerte" and "La furia de los karatecus". The evil priestess Kungyan and her good twin sister Queria (also played by Renat) battle each other for control of a glowing space rock. The owner of the crystal can give them unstoppable power. Queria is the one in control of it, and Kungyan tasks her evil chief henchman to steal it for her. Kungyan and Queria are ridiculously top heavy, and the outfits that they wear leave very little to the imagination. In addition, Kungyan spends much of the film gyrating around in front of the oracle trying to get information on the space rock. Besides the skimpy outfits, both characters tend to have feathers, and wear extravagant headdresses on. The easiest way to tell the difference between the two sisters is the color of their outfits. The good one wears all white, while the evil one starts out in green, and then when she becomes more evil she is always in black. Queria consults an oracle, who summons Santo to aid them in their retrieval of the magic space rock. Santo (Rodolfo Guzman Huerta) is the legendary masked muscle-bound hero and Lucha Libre wrestler that appeared in 52 films in his career. The rock had come to the priestesses long ago from a star child who was known as "jungle girl". Now that jungle girl was an adult, she had been betrothed to a prince from an Asian country. The prince arrived to collect his bride, but was thrown into the drama posed by the two fueding twin sisters. Santo and his sidekick Carlitos spend most of the film commuting to the esoteric temples. They take a swamp pontoon boat, and airplane, and then another several boats. Along the way, many assassins are sent to stop him from reaching his destination. In the companion film, "Fury of the Karate Experts", which is like a sequal to the first, we have the same characters. Here the evil priestess Kungyan and her gold henchman return to menace the Jungle Girl once more. However, this is now the wedding day of Jungle Girl to Prince Ching-Ka (Steve Chang), who we learn is the titular "Karate Expert". Santo and Carlito parachute into action. Kungyan and the bad guys manage to steal the space rock again, and use its magic to cause all sorts of trouble for Santo and his friends. The evil priestess summons a monster in the course of her dancing. The monster has hair sprouting from moles all over his body. Santo is brainwashed by the evil priestess and sent to kidnap the jungle girl. Prince Ching-Ka is the only one who is a physical match for Santo. In another scene, Kungyan lays a trap for Prince Ching-Ka, and he is attacked by a pack of killer apes (men dressed up in ridiculous ape costumes). Many of the apes and bad guys are killed along with some of Queria's men. These two movies are very rare, and it is virtually impossible to find a copy of them. As a result, I don't have information onto what Kungyan or Queria's fate is. Gallery BoobsA.png screenshot_53915.jpg screenshot_53914.jpg screenshot_6370.png screenshot_6367.png screenshot_6375.png hqdefaultgrace.jpg screenshot_6372.png screenshot_6373.png screenshot_53919.jpg screenshot_6371.png screenshot_53917.jpg screenshot_53918.jpg screenshot_53920.jpg screenshot_53926.jpg screenshot_6368.png screenshot_53927.jpg grace-renat.jpg 480full-la-furia-de-los-karatecas-screenshot.jpg screenshot_6369.png screenshot_53921.jpg screenshot_53922.jpg screenshot_6374.png screenshot_53923.jpg screenshot_53924.jpg screenshot_53925.jpg Category:1980s Category:Bare Stomach Category:Bikini Category:Brunette Category:Choker Necklace Category:Doppelganger Category:Feathers Category:Hypnosis Category:Incapacitator Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Opera Gloves Category:Sibling